Rules- Leopika
by Names.Of.The.Forgotten
Summary: Smut, indeed. Rules aren't always permanent in the bedroom. Sister fic: Hard- Killugon


Small, perfectly pale digits raked through pitch black locks of hair, and brawny palms groped the thin waist of one very aroused and desperate Kurapika as the two made out like that was what they were born to do. Those dark locks, always upraised, now dripped around the elder's shoulders, damp from the shower he'd taken not ten minutes prior.

Kurapika let out a desperate, yet controlled whine, arms locking around the neck of the taller, unashamed of his desire as Leorio nibbled on his bottom lip.

Leorio Paladiknight, desperately trying to keep his towel around his waist, hooked Kurapika's legs under his finely shaped biceps, hitching him up against the wall with a loud thud. The poor, smaller teen let out a soft grunt, but that didn't stop the loud suckling of their mouths; tongues rolling, jaws dropping, Kurapika leaned heavily into Leorio, groping not only at his hair, but at his skin as well. And for good reason- the man was freshly showered, smelling wonderfully like the forest. He loved it.

Kurapika had every intention of joining him when he'd gotten home from work, but for some reason, ambushing him felt like a better choice- and an even better choice, still, to have loosened the tie around his neck just a little. Indeed, it would seem he'd been proven right as Leorio's lips collided with his in less than a second afterward. Kurapika, propped against the wooden wall of the hallway, desperately struggled with his top while he tried to maintain the kiss. Ultimately, it was Leorio whom had pulled away, using his hips to keep Kurapika up against the wall while he ripped that annoying white button up top and black, silken tie off. Of course, he struggled for a few seconds, hating the damned tie for all that it was worth; it got in the way.

Kurapika enjoyed it, though. His nimble fingers traced that sharply defined, gorgeous jawline, groaning softly at how Leorio calmed at the simple touch. His stubble had Kurapika shivering, though he didn't exactly know why. Perhaps it was because Leorio was all man, broad muscled, and all kinds of perfect.

"Mm, fuck." Kurapika moaned, back arching as the aforementioned man latched onto his small throat. Suckling like a madman, Kurapika couldn't do anything but gasp. His adam's apple caught Leorio's eye, and he went for it, biting that soft, pale bump; he prided himself in earning an aroused yelp from the other.

The kurta's body couldn't be still- the way Leorio was working him was just too perfect. Unbuckling his belt, he unbuttoned himself to free an aching, raging hardon that couldn't have been concealed even a second longer. The elder seemed to have the same idea, though he more or less just seemed irritated by having to hold the towel up.

Letting it fall, Leorio held Kurapika like the precious gem that he was - the last survivor of the kurta clan, and completely, utterly his.

"Bedroom… now." Kurapika growled into the other's ear, teeth latching on to that precious lobe.

Surprisingly compliant for the moment, Leorio removed the boy from the wall, stumbling to Kurapika's bedroom as soon as it was mentioned. They hardly ever went in there for anything- they fucked practically everywhere else. There simply wasn't enough time to get there; their need to sate their hunger for each other was evidently much stronger than their need to use the bedroom like a proper couple. It was only them at the house anyway- it wasn't as if some fool would come barging in, all smiles, completely innocent and unsuspecting; it was their house, therefore no one had the key other than the two. If Gon and Killua ever had the urge to visit, they would always call ahead just to make sure; both knew the couple acted like wild animals, at each other's throats one moment, and the next, quite literally.

No one could arouse Kurapika as much as Leorio did, and many a time had there been moments where they'd fought over how much one meant to the other. It was clear both loved each other just as much as the moon loved the night sky.

With a loud, lewd gasp, Kurapika's back hit the mattress. "P-Pants-"

They were off within seconds; Leorio had gotten there first. The elder's body encased his so completely that it was hard to tell, from another perspective, that there was even anyone underneath Leorio.

Skinny arms wrapped around broad shoulders, hugging spiky hair to his chest. God, did Leorio love the taste of Kurapika- sometimes it was almost too much to bear. More often than not, the man was convinced that his heart would break right out of his chest. No medicine in the world could cure him of the disease that was Kurapika- he knew that for a fact. He'd checked.

With soft slurps, a wet muscle traced every curve of the beautiful canvas that was Kurapika. The elder knew exactly where the other liked to be touched, and with a grin, even knew where his weakness was. Where Leorio was concerned, he could make the younger come just by gnawing on his inner thighs and teasing that cute little taint of his.

He nipped down Kurapika's soft stomach, massaging the skin and growling hungrily; the teen's legs parted for him, raising the closer he got to his lower half. Desperate fingers gripped and tugged harshly on those ebony locks, encouraging him with a loud moan.

"Fuck me, Leorio." He moaned out, "You're being slow again- I need you _now_." He growled.

Leorio raised his head, both loving and hating what the other said. Loving how he was ready, hating how he made it his fault for being slow, like it was intentional. It wasn't.

"Shut your mouth." he growled, grabbing those chubby cheeks, squishing them together slightly between his fingertips, as he silenced him with his tongue. By prying his lips open with his fingers, Leorio was able to drag a surprised squeak from him the second he wormed his tongue inside- though it was taken quite quickly for someone who had protested just mere seconds before.

By the time Leorio suckled out of the kiss, he grinned devilishly. "Don't rush me, brat. I want to fuck you thoroughly."

Kurapika crossed his arms with a huff. "Who's the brat here? Who's arguing?"

Leorio rolled his eyes. "You're the one that jumped me in the first place; I'm going to take advantage of this as much as possible. I haven't thoroughly explored all of you yet. I let my greed get the better of me too quickly when I'm around you." he growled softly.

"Leorio- there's no time for that. Explore me later, I want you to fuck me."

Leorio groaned. "God damn, you're so eager-"

In a matter of seconds, a once pouty Kurapika, sheltered by the brawny man, now found himself atop the man, gripping his taut skin teasingly, grinning madly as he leaned down, nose to nose with Leorio.

"Either you fuck me, or I'll fuck myself. Your choice." Kurapika breathed.

The elder's lips twitched in a sort of smile. "Oh really? That's new. I thought you weren't brave enough to do something like that. As I recall, I remember you saying something about needing the atmosphere to be _intimate_ -"

Small, pink lips shut the man right up; completely nude, now, the smaller allowed his strained, wetted erection to grind directly down onto Leorio's.

God- just doing that had Kurapika's hips shaking, moaning like the whore he always was when Leorio fucked him just right. Leorio was no better, head knocked back as he relished in the contact that had his hips thrusting lewdly forward into those tiny hips of his.

"You're going to fucking get it…" Leorio warned, "Testing me like this… it's dangerous grounds you're treading now."

"Oh?" Kurapika gasped out, lips drawn in a grin, "And just exactly how dangerous can you get?" He teased. "You're no Killua- Gon has to watch out when they do things like this, I'm sure. Killua can kill without even thinking about it-"

Immediately Kurapika found himself on his back, stunned for all the world, at how aggressive Leorio had just gotten in that moment. He'd never seen him like this, and he'd be lying if he said he wasn't even a little bit intimidated.

" _Never_ talk about Killua. Or Gon." Leorio hissed into his ear, palm cupping his throat, but not choking. "In this house, in my presence, _never_ say those names- especially when I'm about to fuck the sense right out of that little brain of yours."

Kurapika shivered, eyes wide from those words. For a moment he couldn't move his arms or his legs, he was just that shocked. He'd never known Leorio to get this violent- or better yet, this jealous. After a moment, he smiled a little. "Fuck me." He proposed, "Fuck me, and _maybe_ I won't."

He could practically hear the blood vessel pop in the other's forehead, and he laughed a little when the man cursed.

Just then, however, Leorio worked him like nothing else. There was nothing slow about what he did next; his demeanor completely changed.

As if renewed determination surged through him, Leorio shrunk downward so fast that Kurapika barely had time to take a breath before his lower half was yanked into the air. Golden locks of hair spread out on the bed, and cheeks blushed right up to those small ears as Leorio dove for the jackpot.

Caught between each bicep, Kurapika's thighs shook as pure, unbridled pleasure coursed through his entire body, Leorio not sparing him a second to catch his breath. The feeling, of which he'd never felt, had Kurapika screaming out his pleasure, spasming in the other's grasp as Leorio tongued his entrance so deep his prostate was toyed with. He wasn't exactly sure if that was what was being played with exactly; his head was too fuzzy, and he couldn't stop shaking. His body was tense, arched into that intruding tongue, as well as the fingers that squeezed his erection so well he could have come right then and there, but he didn't. Leorio didn't allow that; he never did. He screamed so long that not a single puff of air was left in those small lungs. A deep drag had him panting like a dog, sweating like a pig, and all the more tense as another loud gasp left him.

"L-Leorio!" He practically screamed next, unable to say anything else.

Though, unbeknownst to the teen, Leorio secretly prided himself in effectively getting exactly what he wanted with little to no effort whatsoever. He was saving this action for a later date- for when Kurapika got bored with the same old moves- but now seemed like as good a time as any to pull this out.

Precious hips lowered, thick thighs shivering around drying ebony locks. With a greedy slurp, A calloused thumb pressed under his tongue, prodding his taint and pressing inward. He groaned as he stretched the boy as he wished, loving the pleasurable sounds in effect.

"Mm, _Pika,_ " He purred out teasingly.

Kurapika reacted so cutely, covering his face as his entire body thrummed under his touch.

He had discovered some time ago that whenever he used a pet name, among them various odds and ends that Kurapika got a kick out of, the sincerity of one in particular that had come to mind in a moment of intimacy had Kurapika _shy._ In all actuality, Leorio found such shy acts absolutely adorable- especially when it came from Kurapika when he was trying to be authoritative.

'Pika' had developed one day, coming down from the high, when they were curled around each other, limbs sloppily interlaced, faces buried in each other. Leorio had wanted to say something to the boy, but his tired voice only spoke half his name; in effect, Kurapika had hidden his face and whined a little.

He was surprised he still had the energy to do so, as it had been extremely late in the evening.

But, the next day, he found out that it had been nothing but reflex. Kurapika _naturally_ shied himself when his name was morphed that way; Leorio had found it so cute that it had turned into somewhat of an endearing term only used in the most intimate of moments, or when deemed appropriate.

Leorio couldn't resist peeling away those small hands with his free hand, glimpsing the crimson color of his face, wobbly lips, and hooded gaze.

It turned him on like nothing else, and with a soft groan, his fingers slipped inside him all at once.

Kurapika's breathing hitched, hands covering his face once again as his body relaxed, though not by much.

For a moment, Leorio missed that look of intense pleasure; he was tempted to do it again, however… Kurapika didn't look like he'd be able to sustain that kind of torture a second time. He was layered in sweat, body glistening in the soft light that poured into the room from the hallway. He was so perfect in this light, skin aglow even in the darkness. His hair framed his face in such a way that had Leorio frustrated beyond all belief. Each time, he wanted nothing more than to kiss those softly parted, pink, panting lips.

It was a challenge just to maintain composure, and not ravage him like a wild animal.

The last time he'd gone wild, he'd gotten complaints for it- not only from Kurapika himself, but from his coworkers, his boss, and even from Killua and Gon.

They just told him not to kill him, though. Not that he would- but Killua had explained that it was because Kurapika _looked_ ravaged, that was the problem.

Had he been walking on the sidewalk in the dark, a bystander might have assumed he had been raped, it was that bad- at least, according to Killua.

He'd apologized to Kurapika profusely after he'd gotten home that day, but that only lead to more heated, crazy sex.

Heated, crazy sex… like right now.

"Pika- are you ready for me?" Leorio asked softly, face nuzzling into the back of Kurapika's hand as it once more shielded his face.

A soft groan spilled from those tempting lips, and Leorio couldn't help but smirk, pressing his fingers even deeper to stroke that sweet spot.

A sweet gasp escaped Kurapika; the teen was so unfamiliar with this absolute domination that he could do little else but comply.

Leorio, too, was surprised, but not of his own dominance. Rather, Leorio was surprised by the complacency in which Kurapika conceded. He wasn't exactly someone who would give up…

Nor was he someone of shy nature; sometimes Leorio had to wonder if this was really Kurapika he was really going down on.

But it was Kurapika's voice that always reassured him.

"L… Leorio…" Kurapika croaked; the elder paused his movements, allowing Kurapika's body to relax for a mere moment.

Sweat beaded on the glowing skin of his forehead, and Leorio couldn't help but kiss his temple softly, a moment of this type of intimacy secretly one of both parties' favorite moments.

Moments they both lived for, aside from sex.

"...Fuck me. Now."

And the moment was gone- all thanks to one greedy, fiendish Kurapika, who suddenly wasn't so shy anymore.

A smirk played at the elder's lips, and he obliged to retract his fingers.

"Oh, I'll fuck you nice and hard, you wait." He grinned.

A small roll of feather grey eyes told Leorio that a lot less talking was in order… and a whole lot more moving.

Indeed.

Leorio brought his body up, towering over the male in the only dominant position he could assume in their relationship as a whole. In their relationship, Kurapika was always right. In the bedroom, Leorio was always right.

The notion appeased both parties.

Cupping his desire, giving it a lewd stroke, biting his lip, he eyed Kurapika. He couldn't help taking in those features, perfect, and flawless like he always was. The desire to mount was positively overwhelming.

Kurapika must have sensed this, too, because in the next second, they moved at once.

Leorio pressed deep inside of the teen, and Kurapika, in turn, surged upward to crash his lips into his.

He was barely in- for now. His arms wrapped immediately around a skinny, sweaty waist, holding the younger so close he was afraid for a moment that he'd have to pull away just to put himself back inside of him; however, that was not the case.

Kurapika kissed him deeply, desperate for some payback for making him sweat like a pig without even breaking a sweat on his own.

Their lips refused to completely part for breath, only stretching and receding in order to take in a quick breath of air before their tongues were at it once more. The sweet suckles of tongues battling filled the room, soft moans following soon after as Leorio ever so slowly pressed deeper and deeper inside of the other.

Tense, but not as before, Kurapika's back arched forward, chests flush against one another as Kurapika moaned into his mouth.

Such a sweet noise- and against his own mouth, a complete turn on for the elder. Leorio thrust sharply inside the rest of the way, lips breaking apart to do just that. Kurapika's breathing hitched, arms winding tightly around his neck out of instinct. Limbs began to shake as his warmth encased the smaller, brushing against his prostate just barely- that was what made Kurapika shiver so hard.

Leorio's fingers practically bruised and mauled those tiny hips, biting his lip hard, as he felt the squeeze of the teen's soft, hot insides.

His body shivered just as Kurapika's did, and he groaned.

With not even a second to spare, he began moving rhythmically, though slow at first, just as he knew Kurapika appreciated.

He'd come to appreciate it, too, actually- just the feel of that plush, warm skin so freely massaging his desire was enough to set him on edge.

Not that it took much anyway, because just touching Kurapika was enough to give him more problems.

He was so fragile- well, looked like it. He was by no means fragile… But in beauty…

Leorio's lips captured his, massaging their slick muscles within that sweet tasting cavern of a mouth.

Kurapika's body moved in sync with his as Leorio quickened the pace just a little. He loved it when Kurapika gasped for air because the pleasure was just too good. It was just that good for him, too, and he relished in every passing second.

Kurapika hadn't intended for Leorio to continue so slowly; the torture was pleasurable yet almost unbearable. Oh how he desired the loud slaps of skin on skin, Leorio's sizable desire pounding so deep inside him that it scrambled his head.

He would do anything- or thought he would- to have that done to him.

Little did he know, however, that Leorio was thinking the same thing.

Great minds think alike, after all.

Leorio's rippling, flexing arms wrapped completely around the boy, face digging into the crook of his neck, kissing the sweaty skin as his pace suddenly changed. No longer was it gentle, yet the rhythm remained.

Kurapika instantly became vocal- something he hadn't expected whatsoever; he'd never really been like that.

However, Kurapika's body was not his own. Suddenly, Leorio was fucking him so deep that every time he stretched him completely, he saw, not stars, but the color white. Leorio couldn't help but moan as Kurapika screamed so loud he shook the very foundation of the house. That alone was enough to drastically change the rhythm. Any time before this, it was true that he made Kurapika come whenever he wanted, but he admitted very plainly that the most he found himself doing was sloppily thrusting in and out. Pleasurable for him, and it worked; Kurapika had no objection, and they came at the same time.

Usually.

Now was not the case. Leorio suddenly made sense of his movements; it was as if an epiphany slapped him in the face, making him feel incredibly stupid.

Like an amateur.

He'd been doing it all wrong from the start; and for the first time, he was provided with the perfect opportunity to make Kurapika come right then and there, for ten times longer, and for sure keep him hard. To orgasm more than once in one session… it seemed so simple now- it was wonder why he hadn't known it before.

"Pika," Leorio said tightly between thrusts, nipping the lobe of his ear.

Kurapika whined in response, hands raising to cover his face, but Leorio seized them the second they raised up. Quick as a flash, he nailed them to the bed above the teen's head.

"Ready yourself; you'll be tired." He purred into his ear.

Kurapika's face instantly flushed, and he tried desperately to break free of his grasp; it was impossible, however, due to his iron grip, and the way he suddenly shifted his movements that had him weak.

Leorio increased his speed almost all the way- as fast as he was allowed to go, because he couldn't help it. His desire rammed deeper than it had ever gone, that was for sure, sinking inside all the way to the hilt with every thrust. He managed to slam the tip of his prostate, no reservation whatsoever, going at him like he was a professional.

The mere strain to grasp such pleasure only made the act ten times more pleasurable to the teen, who could barely breathe between Leorio's accurate, controlled thrusts. Immediately Kurapika came, hips shaking as his seed coated his stomach.

Leorio could only sense that Kurapika didn't know he'd come, but he sure heard the elation in his voice once his position changed.

Leorio found himself, too, with the most pleasurable experience. Getting squeezed like this… Kurapika's soft insides alone were enough to get him dripping, legs shaking, but with his walls clenching in time with his thrusts, it was almost as if Kurapika's body wanted him to remain inside. That it yearned for his desire to become one with him.

And god did he want to.

Glancing down at Kurapika, Leorio grinned.

All pretty, flushed, and absolutely perfect, his favorite little kurta was absolutely begging for more.

"Hmm! Fuck. Fuck, more. _More!_ "

Leorio almost came from that desperate plea, but what perhaps brought him over the edge was most likely his expression. His flushed, pink lips were parted, tongue lolling and bouncing all around; he was afraid for a second that he fucked him silly.

Well, he had. There was no doubt about that; Kurapika looked so desperate for release. Cum still dribbled down his cute, reddened tip, and Leorio couldn't help but toy with the his desire.

Kurapika couldn't scream anymore- but it was in that instant where the pleasure overwhelmed both of them that they came at once. Together, like always.

Leorio came deep within the fragile little thing, their sweat running together where they touched. He was surprised he had come so much, especially when his cum dribbled out of Kurapika while he was still inside.

But the teen, so desperate and fuzzy headed, clung to him like a leech. The sheets were thoroughly soiled; they'd have to be replaced with new ones… eventually.

Pulling out of the kurta ever so slowly, Leorio nuzzled the crook of his neck, panting softly from the exertion.

"Pika, you must be tired…" Leorio cooed into his ear, fingers tangling in that disheveled mass of blond hair.

"Leorio…" he breathed softly chest heaving. With each new breath, the younger's ribs could clearly be defined.

He'd never before experienced anything quite like that- and it hadn't even lasted that long. It couldn't have…

"What... in the world…" He gasped out softly, free hand swiping at his stomach. He shuddered at how much was there, but in the next second, he saw nothing.

Leorio had kissed him- sweetly, yes, but just as passionately.

Kurapika had allowed it, eyes slipping closed in response to the kiss, mouth opening to allow Leorio's tongue to collide with his.

He moaned, but didn't have the chance to reminisce, for Leorio had taken up his dirtied hand, suckling the digits clean of his own come.

Never had Kurapika seen such a lewd thing! What in the world was he _doing?!_

"L-Leo, stop- what are you doing? Where's the towel?" He asked worriedly.

Leorio chuckled at the cute pet name Kurapika seemed to make up for him on the spot, but he continued to ignore his questioning. Lewd it may be, but the elder wanted to know what he tasted like.

His fingers gave him just that.

Not two seconds later, he was hungrily sucking those digits of the sweet flavor, humming appreciatively, and working even as Kurapika protested, asking for a cloth several times.

"Pika, you're okay." he whispered softly onto his fingers, kissing them lightly before nudging those fingers into action, wishing for them to tangle in his damp hair. "Let me take care of this- the cloth isn't necessary."

Kurapika let out a soft whine, but had no choice but to comply as Leorio took up his wrists and pinned them to the elder's chest. "See?" he whispered gently, "I need to do this. You taste too good not to."

Kurapika's heart fluttered as he felt the harsh thumps against the man's ribcage. "You feel it? How it beats for you?" Leorio's voice echoed through his ears. Leaning down, the man kissed him ever so softly.

Kurapika's heart skipped a beat at how gentle the man was treating him in this moment, and with those warm, careful lips, he decided to overlook the lewd act all together.

Even as Leorio's tongue traced his small, thin body, he found himself humming rather than trying to avoid the touch.

His tongue was warm, caressing, and gentle beyond all expectation. It was slow in its descent, and Leorio traced every bone and curve of his flesh like a professional, and that got to him. His body even lifted to that wet muscle, pressing his body into it, praying that the man would downright devour him.

"Mm, hah…"

Leorio grinned, but took his time, loving even the taste of Kurapika's sweaty body. When finally at his middle, he pressed soft, loving kisses to his skin before quickly devouring the cum that remained on his pristine, youthful skin.  
"Kurapika…" Leorio breathed, watching the way the teen's stomach shuddered under his hot breath. Fingers dug into his hair, and Leorio let himself go.

Head flung back, glad that he'd lapped up every ounce of what he had to offer, he pounced on him.

Arms around his middle, he buried his face into his chest. "Again," Leorio whispered. "Let me do it again…"

"L...Leorio…" Kurapika whispered.

"Slow- I'll be slow this time. I promise." Leorio pleaded in a soft voice, practically whining. The need to be inside was too strong for him to handle.

Kurapika didn't argue, but his fingers in his hair tightened. "Slow…" He panted in a low voice, "I can't handle much more…"

Leorio kissed up his chest, taking his lips needily, yet slowly. "God… thank you."

Kurapika raised a brow. "Thank? Leorio- you've literally been inside me so many times. It's impossible to say no- you'd take me whether I said yes or no in the first place." He chuckled.

Leorio laughed ever so lightly, kissing those perfect, pink lips once more. "I still wanted to ask. I promise I'll make you feel good, too." He whispered.

Kurapika let out a soft whine, hands gripping those ebony locks like his life depended on it as Leorio began moving inside him once more. His lips met the base of his neck, and Kurapika curled around him.

Wheezing, unused to the strain of this pleasurable feeling, having an erection at this moment was, dare he say, absolutely exhausting.

But nonetheless, Kurapika's back arched with pleasure, panting hard as Leorio moved within him with the utmost of care. It was agonizingly slow, yet painfully pleasurable. So pleasurable, in fact, that his toes curled and strained. His breath caught in his throat, and the fingers in Leorio's hair clenched harder still.

"Kur… apika…" Leorio whispered, burying his face into the other's neck.

Kurapika couldn't handle the way Leorio was acting- usually it was just fuck, and then go to sleep. The pleasure and the love was kept strictly to the moment, each other usually parting immediately afterward to return to their own separate bedrooms.

They were lovers, of course… but that didn't mean that they were comfortable sleeping together.

So this was a change for the younger.

This was intense, unlike any other moment, and despite Kurapika's weariness, he held on even tighter. All the strength in the world could not pry him off, for he felt… _that_ connected to him.

To Leorio.

Leorio Paladiknight.

"Open your eyes, Kurapika…" The elder whispered, voice strained from the intensity of their engagement.

Kurapika couldn't bring himself to. His body was responding in a way he never thought possible, and in the moment, his lips were at his throat, kissing and suckling the skin there like never before. His middle was tense from the strain of being on the edge. To fall would be bliss, but to teeter would intensify the bliss all the more.

If Leorio had only known what he was thinking, then perhaps he would have quieted, and continued to slip in and out of him ever so slowly, feeling him for what he truly was, memorizing every inch of him from the inside out.

But instead, Leorio came to a gentle halt, causing Kurapika's body to spasm with need under him.

Leorio noticed this, for he let out a soft moan. His walls clenched deliciously around him; Kurapika didn't even realize how much strain he'd put on Leorio in that moment.

"Eyes," Leorio said tightly, "I need to see them… Look at me." He practically pleaded, though his voice was soft, calm, and completely in control without a quiver. Strained, yes, but absolutely collect.

Kurapika's toes curled so hard he swore his toenails would cut into the bottom of his feet, but he shook his head.

If he ignored the request, Leorio would simply decide that he was displeased, and carry on his merry way to fucking him into oblivion. It was usually how it worked with him.

But that was not so this time.

Leorio's hands cupped the curve of his jaw, the pad of his thumb stroking along the line ever so gently. "Open your eyes, _please._ "

With a soft blush on his cheeks, Kurapika, resistant and thoroughly embarrassed, allowed his eyelids to flutter open just a fraction.

What he saw, though, made his lower lip tremble. His lips parted, and his breath became rapid, almost as if he couldn't believe the sight.

Flushed, and thoroughly turned on, in all his naked glory, Leorio's muscular frame draped over him. Like a blanket, Kurapika could see nothing but him. His skin in the soft glow of the room, those warm eyes, brought to a simmer with his passion… it was almost as if Leorio was truly seeing him. Looking at him in a way that was not entirely lust, but not entirely blind passion either.

It was as if the elder looked at him, saw what he wanted, _knew_ what he wanted, and was there in the moment.

And now, it was like Leorio was asking him to realize that, too.

Leorio's soft smile had his eyes opening a little bit more, until they were fully open, inching their way ever so slowly.

"There you are…" Leorio whispered, kissing the tip of his nose.

Kurapika flinched just a fraction, not used to seeing the affection instead of feeling it like normal.

It was like a whole other world opened up to him when he _saw._ Of course, he felt everything, but the pleasure… Just knowing what Leorio wanted, and actually _seeing_ it, too…

Licking the swell of his bottom lip, Kurapika let his hands fall away from the man's hair, clutching the sheets instead.

He couldn't stop looking…

Leorio didn't say a word, but when their eyes locked, he at once resumed his slow, sensual movements.

Kurapika's body tensed again; he hadn't known that he had even relaxed in the first place.

He fisted the sheets like his life depended on it, and he swallowed thickly with shame as out of the corner of his eye, he saw himself. He saw how well-endowed he was, not long, but not short either. It was as if he doubled in size- which he would later realize that he indeed had- and had been so turned on that precum dribbled down the sides of his shaft.

That much alone had his attention shifting to the member; his rosy cheeks grew hot with shame. It was so… _awkward_ to see his body react this way. To see it lolling back and forth ever so slowly with each thrust that Leorio gave to him.

He hated to think about what he looked like when Leorio was going down on him completely, giving him all that he had to offer.

He remembered at once the very first time they had done this- he had said, made Leorio promise, even, that he would not break him. That he would not fuck him with every ounce of strength he possessed, for at the time he feared he would break. And he had not revoked that rule, he realized.

And Leorio had kept to his promise all this time- of course, he was not capable of revoking that promise now, but it reminded him of something else he had made Leorio promise.

An ashamed fool he was, now that he looked back on their first time. All the silly little rules he'd made… but it wasn't so much the fact that he'd made them, moreover it was the realization that Leorio had kept his promises all this time.

Never once did he fuck him with every ounce of energy he possessed.

Never once did he indulge himself in teasing for longer than was necessary; though, he was sure the man longed for it, for he seemed to linger and hesitate at times.

Never once did Leorio even touch him without permission.

Never once did Leorio break his promise to ask for things; if he wanted to do something different, Kurapika realized that he was always asking.

This made him feel even more ashamed, though it was very much against his nature. But he couldn't help it, for now his earlier retort seemed rude and uncalled for.

Of course Leorio wouldn't touch him without asking first- if he said no, then that was that. He should have known better.

He felt a little stupid- not realizing that Leorio was as loyal as ever, ever faithful, and ever careful with him.

If Kurapika was opposed, he would say so, and Leoro would stop.

He hadn't realized that was one of the rules he had set the first time they had ever had sex; and to think, he'd forgotten…

"Are you alright?"

Kurapika's eyes lifted from his member, his face turning a completely new shade of red when he saw the concern in Leorio's eyes just then. He hadn't even realized he had stopped moving.

It seemed so rhythmic and right, just then…

"Y-yes," Kurapika said, eyes squeezing tightly shut again- back into his comfort zone.

"No- no you aren't." Leorio said softly, "Do you want me to stop? I'll stop if you want me to. You're tired, after all. I didn't want to push you this far." He whispered softly, quickly, as if it was important that he got that much out.  
"No, Leorio, it's really okay." Kurapika answered, though he refused to look back at him.

"Kurapika…" he whispered, "I wouldn't hold it against you if you didn't like that. Or whatever I did. I didn't realize it would make you feel that uncomfortable-"

"But it _didn't._ " Kurapika argued softly.

Leorio's weight shifted above him while he hid his face, and before he knew it, the man was hugging him.  
"I'm sorry." Leorio said at last, "Your eyes- they changed. I thought I had done something wrong."

"My…" Kurapika removed his hands, eyes opening at once to glance up into soft, brown orbs.

He hesitated for a moment.

His… eyes?

"S-sorry." Kurapika stumbled awkwardly, rubbing his eyes hard with the back of his palm. "That only happens when I'm angry or if I'm thinking about something bad, I'm sorry. I wasn't mad at you or anything, I was-"

"No," Leorio whispered, taking his hands away from his eyes. Leorio kissed each eyelid with the utmost of care; Kurapika was frozen for a moment.

"That wasn't my concern, Kurapika." He murmured. "It was because they became grey again, that had me worried."

Kurapika blinked open his eyes rapidly.

…

 _What?_

"Leorio… I-"

"Kurapika, I love your eyes." He murmured gently. "I wanted to see them; I'm sorry if I overwhelmed you by asking. You didn't have to agree if you didn't want to. It's only because I wanted to see your eyes. I wanted to see you look at me with that intense desire like you had in the past. Your eyes become so beautiful in the moment, and I dislike when you hide them from me so deliberately."

Kurapika was silent, and didn't reply. How could he? What was this?

"Pika…" Leorio whispered again, kissing his cheek. "Keep your eyes closed, okay? I'm sorry I worried you so much. I didn't want you to react so negatively- that was never my intention-"

"Leorio, it wasn't that." Kurapika murmured, pushing up onto his elbows. "I was just… thinking. That was all. About you. About a long time ago." He buried his face into the man's shoulder, and not even a second later the back of his head was cupped carefully, fearfully, as if scared the elder was going to crush him.

Kurapika wrapped his arms around him, and he smiled softly into his warm skin. "Leorio, do you remember all those rules I set for you? For us?" he asked gently, hesitantly, almost, wondering how exactly Leorio would feel about bringing such a thing up now.

Leorio almost didn't reply, but the first thing he did was move away.

Kurapika grit his teeth, hating the feeling of the man slipping out of him so soon. It had been warm. It had been comfortable, and safe. It felt… right.

And with him gone, it felt cold and wrong.

He wasn't so sure when things turned out this way; he didn't know when exactly he grew to dislike the physical distance between them.

If Kurapika hadn't been used to distance, he would have cried out, softly, in protest. Maybe.

But being the well-prepared, distant man he was, he bit his tongue, refusing to comment on the matter. Though it was evident in the way his eyes flickered back and forth between a soft scarlet and a grey color.

He wrapped his arms around himself insecurely, almost hesitantly. His heart twisted in his chest, but he did not say what he wanted to say. He didn't allow himself the chance to revoke his rules like he wanted to. Now was not the time- that much was evident from Leorio's reaction.

Clearing his throat, Kurapika shook his head. "No, nevermind. I'm sorry for bringing that up. I didn't mean to. It was just what I was thinking about, don't concern yourself with it."

It seemed almost too long a wait as Leorio accumulated a response, yet when he received his response, it was not at all what he expected.

"No, Kurapika. It's alright." He murmured, moving toward him a little, yet not touching.

He hated that.

Not touching.

He wanted him to touch him. There was this need deep inside of him that longed for those warm, long fingers to touch his skin.

He felt cold without them on him, even as his own arms held himself. He was not warm. He was cold.

Only Leorio's heat could make him feel better.  
"Your rules concern me; they're important to me. If you want to add another rule, I want to know about it. Please, tell me what it is. I don't want to make a mistake in the future, and I don't want to drive you further from me."

Oh how Kurapika's heart twisted. It was as if needles lodged into the very depth of his soul, rooting themselves so deeply in order to fill the cavity in his chest. The empty cavity, it would seem.

He shivered, pulling the blankets up towards his frail body. His frail, tired body that wanted to fall over and sink into oblivion.

"Leorio that's not why I brought it up; but it isn't important, it isn't…"

 _How do I get him to touch me again?_ He thought desperately, hesitating so much that he practically jumped, startled, when he felt Leorio's fingertips brush against his knee.

Immediately Leorio apologized.

Profusely.

"No, no, Leorio." Kurapika closed his eyes, getting on his hands and knees as the other scooted backward a little out of arm's reach.

He _really_ didn't like that.

He was so desperate and scared in this moment, fearful that Leorio would leave not just his bed, but also his house.

"Touch me." Kurapika said without thinking. "I need you to touch me; you're warm, and I need to feel you against me. I need to feel you inside of me, I need your lips and your hands. I need your-"

Leorio cut off his senseless babble with a kiss. A light one, but one firm enough to shut him up.

His mind felt blank.  
He couldn't think or move, nor could he talk or respond.

But what he did know was that Leorio was touching him again. Soft, still, yes, but he was touching him. And he was warm.

Leorio's weight pressed him backward, and he gave in instantaneously, legs locking around his waist as the man hovered over him, on hands and knees, expression once again soft.

"I wish you would say things like that more often." He whispered softly, "You hardly say anything to me about what you want, or what you need from me. Unless it's about information or something that has to do with me doing something for you."

Kurapika's eyes flared scarlet- but not of anger, no… but of sadness. A regret.

Leorio didn't allow that to last for long though, deciding that he hated that expression with a firey passion. So long as he lived, he never wanted to be the reason behind an expression like that ever again. Leorio's lips overtook his, those warm fingers that Kurapika wanted so much now all over that young flesh. He didn't grope, he didn't dare, but he strove to touch every inch of him.

"May… May I be inside you again? I'd like to finish what I started."

A weak smile spread across thin lips, and when permission was granted, the elder wasted no time in slipping back into a tight shelter, half relieved when he felt familiar confines.

It was a relief for the younger, as well, as he sighed when he felt that pulsating warmth from mere moments ago.

The tension drained between them as Leorio's lips fell against his skin, stretching him on the inside to the absolute maximum without much effort at all.

Kurapika's lips parted ever so softly to moan out his pleasure, though low in volume without the smack of skin against skin. His eyes, too, fluttered open; Leorio smiled at that.

He cupped his face once more, his pace unwavering as he stared longingly and lovingly into those scarlet eyes he loved to see.

"Beautiful, as always." Leorio whispered under his breath; his own words made Leorio want to kiss Kurapika all the more, but he refrained. It wasn't the right moment.

He slipped down a little, taut arms slipping under Kurapika's petite frame to hug him to his body.

Neither had broken a sweat yet, but that didn't bother them.

Kurapika found it difficult to keep his eyes on Leorio; the urge to close them was overwhelming, though he resisted. He bit his lip harshly, eyes never wavering from Leorio's gaze, which seemed darker, and filled with a type of desire he'd never seen him wear before.

Dazzling as Leorio was, the second he filled him completely to the brim, and torturously pulled back, Kurapika's eyes squeezed shut, his lips parting to gasp out his breathlessness. His body spasmed with pure, unbridled pleasure.

He couldn't stop himself from tugging him deeper inside of him, fingernails raking down his expansive, rippling, muscular back, to hold on to him more firmly. He dare not loosen his grip, for fear that if he did, Leorio may be a dream all together.

But he supposed that was every couple's fear.

Supposed.

It certainly was his.

To feel so loved in this moment, to feel so completely captivated by another, was not only exhilarating and comforting, it was also quite intimidating and scary. If both parties felt the same, it was their job to keep the other on their feet with reassurance and all the love they could muster.

"Kurapika," Leorio whispered into his ear, soft, like the gentle hum that always calmed him down after an argument.

"Come with me, this time."

Just those words- the sound of his voice, and the plea, almost cry, that fled those lips, so strained and needy, had Kurapika doing just that. He came with a loud whimper, scarlet eyes glowing even brighter, if possible, as they both allowed themselves release, both never realizing that it had taken only a minute for them to finish, when they hardly even began.

Not that they would have cared in the first place; the intensity between them was simply too strong to comprehend in the moment.

Their breathing released, and Leorio's face implanted into his neck. Kurapika's buried into the corner of his ear, fingers digging into Leorio's hair.

Their chests heaved as Leorio took the next moment to slip his flaccid desire out of the other; Kurapika's eyelids drooped from exhaustion, though it was understandable. His body had never strained and spasmed so many times and not come, before… this time was probably the most intense he'd ever gotten it…

And he fucking loved it.

Every single second was electrifying, and drove Kurapika to ecstasy in a way he never before thought was possible.

"Leorio…" He breathed softly as soon as his chest regulated, and his lungs settled.

The man pulled back, cupping his cheek, thumb stroking the younger's jaw for only a second.

"I know." He murmured, unable to help kissing the tip of his nose.

Kurapika immediately leaned into that innocent kiss; the type of affection that had him writhing in embarrassment. For some reason, he couldn't think of being touched in any other way. He couldn't imagine not being touched at all.

His scarlet eyes fluttered, hiding behind pale eyelids as the warmth of Leorio's touch encased him.

Licking dry lips, he found his body moving on it's own, towards Leorio- until the touch was no more.

The soft creaking of the bed was enough signal to Kurapika to tell him that Leorio was leaving him; his eyes shot open, and his hand darted out, snatching his wrist, effectively pausing his movements right in his tracks.

Leorio, surprised, froze right in place, foot hovering over the edge of the bed, other arm supporting his body so as to jump right off.

"Where… where are you going?" Kurapika asked worriedly, for a moment forgetting all about his epiphany moments prior.

"I'm going to bed, Pika." He murmured softly, leaning back to kiss his temple one last time. "I'll see you in the morning, I promise. I'll be the first to wake you."

"Leorio-"

The elder kissed his lips so suddenly that he was stunned out of his thoughts. He couldn't think, but what he did know was that he wanted it to continue. His fingers lifted to twist into dark, drying locks of ebony hair, yanking him forward, begging the kiss to deepen.

It didn't, much to his disappointment.

Leorio's lips left his, but he did kiss his cheeks and his nose, fingers sliding down both of his bare arms before leaning away again.

He seemed almost sad- tired, maybe, but definitely sad, too, in some way… Leorio didn't normally look like that, when he pushed from the bed, dipped his head ever so slowly, and left the bedroom with a gentle click of the knob.

It hurt him.

To be left alone in the dark, naked, vulnerable, and so in love that it hurt was absolutely _not_ okay. Not with him.

He was about to curse Leorio for leaving him like this, abandoning him- was even about to collapse into his pillow in a quiet fit of tears… but stopped himself.

Because he remembered again.

The rules.

The rules he had stipulated, the rules that he wanted so desperately to take back, but didn't have the chance to.

Was Leorio scared of the rules? Did Leorio depend on the rules to control himself?

Did Leorio feel… like a toy? Like he was less important than what Kurapika said simply because of the rules?

He grew worried.

He worried and worried non-stop for twenty-five full minutes, hesitating at the edge of the bed, then questioning himself.

Was Leorio just using the rules as an excuse to leave him? Then why was he sad?

There were so many questions- all easily answerable by one man in a room not ten feet from his.

With five more minutes of intense internal debate and lots of physical hesitation, Kurapika lifted his nude body from the bed, wincing slightly from the hurt he'd been dealt.

The hurt he relished easily, too.

Chewing nervously on his bottom lip, Kurapika pushed open his bedroom door.

It was true that they both had separate beds. Separate rooms. Separate bathrooms and separate chairs in the living room. There was a couch against the wall off to the side, but the chairs they had picked out reclined. Nice as they were, they were separated by a small in table, cluttered with various papers, remotes, and knick knacks. A lamp, too, divided them.

It had been Leorio's idea to get reclining chairs, but it had been Kurapika's idea to add a table between them. It was meant only for convenience, since each wanted a place to put their own things… but now that he thought about it, he found it a rather dumb idea.

Looking into the living room, he was tempted to push the table back, and pull the chairs forward, arm against arm… but doing that now would only make him pass out. He was tired enough already- so tired, in fact, that he couldn't have summoned his chains even if an enemy barged into their house. He'd as soon as pass out as he would look at the person.

It was disgusting how drained he felt, yet, oddly… he was satisfied. He didn't regret anything at all, and if he had the chance to attack Leorio like he had earlier, he would do it all again.

He took a hesitant step towards the kitchen just around the corner, stooping slowly to scoop up his tie and shirts. Leorio had done a thorough job at removing them; just closing his eyes, reminiscing, had his lips twitching in a sort of smile.

Kurapika threw the clothes haphazardly towards the laundry room opposite of Leorio's room, and crept towards the door. On the other side, he heard nothing. He didn't even sense Leorio's presence, which was quite odd…

Worry overtook him, but he forced himself to remain calm. With a careful twist, he opened Leorio's bedroom door just a crack.

He still didn't sense anyone, but Leorio was there. He was laying in bed, blanket over him, pillow tucked cleanly under his head.

Kurapika smiled softly, for a moment, he briefly wondered if it were best he leave him to sleep… until he realized that Leorio wasn't asleep at all.

He snored when he slept.

Lips tightening, he entered, and closed the door behind him softly. Leorio's room was a little bigger than his, as it required bookshelves, a desk, and his own personal set ups. Not that he minded, for he liked smaller spaces.

As he approached the bed, he saw nothing physically worrisome about him. He looked fine; his breathing was regular, and his shoulders rose steadily.

But he wasn't asleep- at least, not yet.

Kurapika clambered onto the bed tiredly, not caring at all, really, if he was quiet or not. If Leorio wasn't asleep, then he probably knew he was there the second he grabbed the doorknob to his bedroom.

When his blankets were grabbed, however, Leorio rolled over, eyes open, alert as always.

"What are you doing?" he asked quietly; carefully.

"I want to sleep with you. You didn't let me finish my sentence earlier." Kurapika explained shamelessly.

"You already did- aren't you tired?" Leorio asked, eyebrows knitted in concern. It would seem that neither had the energy for jokes, though both knew full well that the joke was implied.

Kurapika, however, did not realize what he'd said until Leorio's response. In effect, his face turned a rosy shade of red, and he lowered his head in embarrassment. "Hey- no. I meant sleep for real. Sleep next to you."

"Ah."

"Can I?"

"Do you want to?"

"Yes… are you okay with that?"

"I'm alright with that."

Kurapika crossed his arms, lips puffing just a little in a sort of pout. "You don't have to lie, you know. I was just asking if you were okay with it."

"And I am, Kurapika." Leorio said smoothly, lifting the blanket.

Kurapika turned his head in a small pout. "You don't seem like you want me to, but you sure are acting like-"

"Get in. Now." Leorio said sternly, eyes lidded with a type of annoyance.

Kurapika immediately, wordlessly slipped under the blanket, tense, waiting for Leorio to say something. Anything.

But he rolled over, just as tense as he.

This was _not_ what Kurapika had in mind when he thought of sleeping with Leorio. Was it this tense? Would it always be this tense if they slept together from now on?

A sickening feeling wormed its way inside him, and he curled up into a small ball, turning from the elder, inching as far from him as he could, until he felt like he was about to fall off.

" _I'm sorry._ " Kurapika whispered in a small voice. He didn't take in how pathetic and defeated he sounded just then. This was no regular argument; it didn't really feel like an argument at all.

All it was, was just… awkward.

As if this was something unnatural that he shouldn't be doing.

Leorio stirred, and Kurapika slipped from the bed quickly, heart suddenly ringing out of control. He blinked rapidly, wanting more than anything to just curl up with the elder, but there was something different between how they had acted in his room than now. It made him feel physically sick, and he turned from the bed.

With the soft patter of his feet, cheeks aflame from embarrassment at the realization that he was still completely nude, he suddenly hurried towards the door.  
"Why did you want in here if you were going to leave?"

It was an honest question, asked with such sincerity that Kurapika stopped in his tracks. Even though he was naked, vulnerable, and, yes, scared- though he didn't know why.

Because it was Leorio.

Leorio himself didn't scare him… he wasn't intimidating.

Well, he supposed there were moments where he could be, but… what was he scared of? What was so different? Was it the rule? Was the rule getting between them, causing a rift that would drive them apart?

Should he tell Leorio that the rules were just for their first time? Or would he care?

Kurapika swallowed thickly, fingers wrapping around the knob.

"I didn't get to say goodnight to you properly." Kurapika murmured, nervously tucking blond hair behind a pale ear.. The other section covered his eyes, slumping into his view of the man, and blocking Leorio's view entirely of his face.

"Is that all?"

Kurapika turned to look at the man, revealing his face. He kept his expression even, flat, and expressionless.

"Yes." He said quietly.

His eyes that had once met Leorio's, ducked quickly away as soon as his single-worded answer was given.

He turned immediately, opening the door.

His wrist was caught, but he wasn't spun around. He didn't want to be spun around.

"You're lying to me, don't do that." Leorio murmured. "You're tired- you should be in bed. Why are you wasting energy so carelessly? You have a lot of meetings tomorrow, don't you? You should be getting rest while you can."

"Don't. I'm not lying to you. It's really all I came in here for."

"Your eyes went red." Leorio whispered, tugging him back softly. Kurapika didn't have the energy to put up a fight, and he slumped into his back, even though he didn't want to. His legs gave, and immediately Leorio scooped him up.

"Why did you come in, Kurapika, if all you were going to do was leave?" He asked again, this time their eyes meeting.

While Kurapika's grey orbs wavered scarlet, Leorio's eyes remained steady and calm. He was quiet.

"I…" Kurapika whispered; for all the world, he felt like he might just cry. In front of Leorio.

He fought it as hard as he could, and he succeeded for the most part, but one lone tear escaped. He blinked it away immediately, expression unchanging, other than his wavering eyes.

"You always leave right after… I wanted to be with you for the whole night." Kurapika confessed in the smallest voice imaginable. It was fitting. Confessing this way, as embarrassing as it was, made him feel small. Small, yet still he was embarrassed because of his nudity. He didn't usually wander around the house naked.

Leorio's lips met his neck, and he sighed. "That's the answer I wanted to hear from you." He murmured, voice a little raspy from the lower, quieter pitch he spoke in.

"Then we shall sleep together for tonight."

"Tonight only?"

"Do you want more nights?"

"..."

"Every night?"

"..."

Leorio placed Kurapika on the bed, eyebrow raised. "Kurapika, what do you want from me?"

Kurapika flinched at that.

 _What do you want from me_ … it sounded like Kurapika was asking him a huge favor…

"No- I'm sorry, let me rephrase that." Leorio interrupted his thoughts. "I meant, what is it you wish? Is there anything I can do-?"

Kurapika's heart shuddered in his chest, recalling all too vividly the man's earlier words. How he said that Kurapika only wanted conversation when he was asking him to do something for him…

"Fuck- stop that." Leorio huffed. "Talk to me, please? What's wrong. Start by telling me what's wrong."

Kurapika blinked rapidly. "Stop… what?"

Leorio pinched the bridge of his nose with one hand, his other running along Kurapika's foot in a gentle manner.

"Your eyes… when you're upset your eyes change color."

Kurapika fidgeted, but cupped Leorio's hand, eyes softening ever so slowly as Leorio continued the motion despite his touch. That alone brought a twitch of a smile to his face.

"I just… I want you." Kurapika whispered. "I've thought so hard about why you avoid doing certain things- and all I can come up with are the rules that I set before we even…" he hesitated for a moment.

Leorio waited, unwavering this time instead of backing away. That gave him a little reassurance to continue.

"But I just… If I could, I would take back those rules. I don't want them anymore; they were stupid, childish fears of mine before we even did anything. I was so nervous with you because, I mean, you were _big,_ and I didn't know what to do with myself-"

"Do you want to drop the rules?" Leorio asked carefully, his other hand cupping his cheek.

Kurapika looked up, feather-grey eyes locking with brown.

"Yes." he said without hesitation.

Leorio sighed softly, leaning in to kiss him. "Is there a stipulation to replace-"

"No."

Leorio climbed immediately onto his bed again, kissing him earnestly this time. Kurapika melted at that; with each passing second, he felt better. Looser. Freer.

His hand cupped the back of the elder's neck, pulling him closer to deepen the kiss.

The kiss was unlike anything he'd ever felt before; Leorio was really taking advantage of the no-rule privilege, and Kurapika smiled.

"Mm- no, wait." Kurapika pushed the older back. "There's one rule."

He could practically taste the spark of fear within Leorio, though… fear? It was fear, but he wasn't sure why… was it because he feared restriction?

Probably…

that made sense, then, why he acted the way he did… he wanted to respect Kurapika's rules, but it was probably difficult to hold himself back.

Reassured, finally, Kurapika crawled into his lap, each hand cupping Leorio's face, massaging his stubble with his thumbs with a smile.

"And what is your rule?" he asked warily.

"Never leave me." he whispered, biting his bottom lip.

Leorio deflated, and Kurapika hummed out a light laugh as he did so, not realizing that the idea of a singular rule had put so much stress on him. But it was understandable.

The elder pulled him into the bed, curling comfortably around him with a smile, blankets piled upon them to keep warm and shelter their bodies. With ease, in the dead of night, surrounded by darkness, Leorio stole another kiss with no resistance.

"Forever, then, I shall remain."


End file.
